


John, I'm only dancing

by MoonySmith



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, low key mollstrade
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 17:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15801150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonySmith/pseuds/MoonySmith
Summary: La amistad entre Sherlock y John ha cambiado, pero el último aún parece inseguro de qué es lo que realmente quiere. Mientras que al mismo tiempo, descubre una nueva pasión en el único Detective Consultor del mundo.





	John, I'm only dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es la primera vez que publico en esta plataforma, a pesar de que siempre leo por aquí, pero he decidido publicar algunos trabajos que ya tenía en mi cuenta de ff. net - ¡espero que este les guste!

 

 _Sherlock Holmes y su acompañante, John Watson_ … Honestamente, John estaba realmente aburrido de la repetitiva frase que usualmente aparecía encabezando los periódicos y algunos foros de internet.

—Podría ser peor —murmuró Sherlock con suavidad.

—¿Peor, dices? —inquirió John y girándose para ver al otro hombre que lo miraba con una expresión de aburrimiento desde su sillón.

—Sí —respondió, lanzándole rápidamente un periódico que cuando John lo tomó, no había reconocido a primera vista.

<< _El Detective del sombrero tonto y su pareja, el Doctor John Watson_  >>. Se leía en grandes letras rojas, seguido por una foto donde ambos salían mirándose.

—De… ¿de dónde sacaste esto? No lo había visto antes.

—Eso es porque quitaron todas sus ediciones —dijo Sherlock, encogiéndose de hombros, para luego agregar—: Creí que te molestaría verlo, por lo que le dije a Mycroft que no permitiera que esa clase de _mentiras_ salieran a la luz pública.

—¿Todas? —preguntó John alzando una ceja, bajando nuevamente su mirada hasta el periódico e ignorando la indirecta.

—Sí, todas, John.

—Vaya, Sherlock, eso es… —John lanzó el periódico hasta su sillón y luego comenzó a acercarse lentamente hasta el detective, quien lo miraba confuso con el ceño fruncido, pero John continuó—: realmente romántico.

—¿Romántico? —Sherlock frunció aun más el ceño y John, con una pequeña sonrisa sobre sus labios, se inclinó sobre el asiento de Sherlock, apoyando sus manos en cada reposabrazos del sillón.

—Sí, ya sabes, el gesto por… —Pero John notó la confusa mirada que Sherlock le daba y pensó que no valdría la pena intentar explicar el nivel de romanticismo que había tenido con su acto—. Olvídalo —prefirió decir.

Finalmente, el doctor tomó asiento sobre las piernas de Sherlock e inclinándose un poco más sobre él, lo besó en los labios con suavidad.

No había pasado mucho hasta que las cosas habían comenzado a acalorar entre los besos y las delicadas caricias que se ofrecían.

—Hmm, John —dejó escapar Sherlock sobre sus labios.

Pero John se alejó un poco de él, dejando sus manos sobre el pecho del menor, para impedirle que se acercara nuevamente.

—Sherlock, ¿recuerdas qué día es hoy?

Sherlock lo observó detenidamente por un momento antes de responder.

—¿Viernes? —preguntó, arqueando una ceja.

—Bien —asintió John con la cabeza—, ¿recuerdas qué teníamos planeado para esta noche?

—Oh —dejó salir Sherlock y no pasó ni un segundo hasta que una maliciosa sonrisa se hubiese formado sobre sus labios—. ¿Planeamos algo?

John no pudo evitar reír, pero negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—No me des esa mirada —continuó entre risas—. Hoy es la fiesta de Lestrade y aceptamos ir desde hace dos semanas atrás.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Sherlock— Yo no he aceptado nada, me niego a ir.

—Sherlock, no tienes opción —le dijo John, apuntándolo con un dedo—. Prometiste que me acompañarías.

—¿Yo hice _eso_? —preguntó Sherlock, fingiendo estar confundido.

—Lo hiciste, Sherlock. —John rodó los ojos.

Pero Sherlock no pareció aceptarlo tan fácilmente.

—¿Cuándo podría yo haber prometido tal estupidez? —El detective volvió a fruncir el ceño y esta vez trató de quitarse a John de encima.

—Oh, ¿entonces no lo recuerdas? —le preguntó, ahora acomodándose un poco mejor sobre sus piernas para que el otro no pudiera liberarse tan fácilmente de él.

Sherlock se encogió de hombros y esta vez intentó tomar el teléfono que había dejado sobre la mesita a su lado.

—Vamos, Sherlock. Me dijiste que irías —dijo John cuando logró alejar el aparato antes de que pudiera tomarlo.

—¿Cuándo? —respondió evitando su mirada.

—Hace dos días atrás.

—No lo recuerdo.

—Sí lo recuerdas —insistió John, dejando salir un suspiro—. Lo dijiste luego de que lo hiciéramos en la cocina —agregó.

— _Oh._ —Sherlock volvió a sonreír.

—¿Ahora sí lo recuerdas? —John alzó ambas cejas y esperó a que Sherlock respondiera.

—No muy bien, para ser honesto. Ese recuerdo se ve algo borroso hoy en día.

John bufó y rodó los ojos.

—¿Necesitas que te refresque la memoria? —preguntó John de manera coqueta, inclinándose nuevamente hasta acercarse al oído del otro. Respirando con suavidad mientras esperaba una respuesta.

—Un poco de ayuda sería útil, debo confesar —replicó Sherlock, llevando una de sus manos hasta el muslo de John.

—Con que un poco de ayuda, ¿eh? —Rápidamente John volvió a ponerse de pie, esta vez para sentarse a horcajadas sobre las piernas de Sherlock.

Sherlock volvió a poner una de sus manos sobre el muslo de John como lo había hecho antes, ahora de manera posesiva.

—Mi memoria es frágil, John —agregó.

—Claro que lo es —sentenció John, riendo suavemente antes de acercarse una vez más a su oído—. Déjame que te ayude un poco.

John comenzó a besarlo desde el cuello, trazando un pequeño camino hasta llegar a su mentón y luego detenerse en sus labios.

Lo siguiente que hizo, fue ponerse de pie y tomándolo de la mano lo guio hasta la cocina, donde hizo su mayor esfuerzo para recrear lo que había ocurrido ahí hace unos días atrás. Lo suficiente como para bajar la guardia de Sherlock y recodarle su promesa.

Se alejó un poco para dejar un mayor espacio entre los dos, mirando a Sherlock que lucía realmente desesperado para que el recordatorio durara más y John sonrió.

—Bueno, ya puedes imaginarte el resto —dijo, aclarándose la garganta—. Te practiqué sexo oral por un rato. —Acercó provocativamente sus labios a su oído, agregando con suavidad—: luego me tumbaste sobre la mesa y lo hicimos aquí sin preocuparnos si la Sra. Hudson era capaz de oírnos. —John giró el rostro y se encontró con Sherlock y sus ojos cerrados, tragando saliva. John volvió a aclararse la garganta y se alejó nuevamente de él para caminar hasta uno de los muebles de cocina donde guardaban las tazas, sacó un par y además unas cucharas y las dejó sobre la mesa, caminando de vuelta hasta la cocina para calentar agua. Sherlock había seguido cada movimiento con la mirada, y John no dudó en sonreír—. Te pregunté cuando acabamos y tú gemiste un sonoro “sí”, en respuesta.

—¿Yo gemí? —preguntó Sherlock, su voz notoriamente seca.

—Sí, Sherlock, _gemiste._ —Sintió su sonrisa ensancharse un poco más. John sabía cuánto odiaba Sherlock admitir alguna debilidad frente a otros, incluso frente a él—. Aceptaste, por lo que me acompañarás.

—Pero, John. —Él se acercó a John, relamiéndose los labios con lentitud.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

—¿Por qué querría ir yo a algo así? —manifestó, caminado hasta pararse frente a John, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para pegar su cuerpo al del otro hombre, haciéndole notar la erección que su recordatorio anterior le había dejado.

—No querrías —respondió John, simulando desinterés cuando se aclaró la garganta y puso su mano sobe su pecho para impedir que volviera a acercarse—. Irías para acompañarme.

—John —musitó él.

—Mira, ya ha hervido el agua —John se excusó, alejándose de Sherlock para ir a servir sus tazas con café. Pero fue entonces que Sherlock se las arregló para posicionase detrás de él y tomándolo por las caderas, pegó su entrepierna a su cuerpo—. Sherlock —suspiró—, lo del sexo sólo funciona contigo. No conmigo.

—Tenía que intentarlo —dijo decepcionado, mientras daba un paso al costado.

—Ten. —John le ofreció su taza y luego de darle un sobo, volvió a mirarlo fijamente.

—John —repitió ahora, pero esta vez utilizando un tono de voz distinto. John lo miraba expectante—, ¿por qué querrías que alguien como _yo_ te acompañe?

 _Oh_.

John saboreó un poco más su brebaje antes de responder.

—No sé a qué te refieres con <<alguien como yo>>, pero lo único que me importa a mí, es que _tú_ seas el que me acompañe —le dijo con una sonrisa.

—Pero... —Sherlock seguía luciendo confundido, una escena realmente memorable frente a sus ojos.

—¿Te has emborrachado alguna vez? —le preguntó, cambiando de tema bruscamente. Le dio un sorbo más a su café y dejó la taza sobre la mesa.

—¿Disculpa?

—¿Lo has hecho? De seguro debe ser muy divertido verte en ese estado —comentó, pero la expresión en el rostro de Sherlock no había cambiado—. Pretendo embriagarte esta noche.

—¿Llevas mucho tiempo planeándolo? —Sherlock lentamente permitió que una sonrisa se formara en sus labios.

—De hecho… Llevo un tiempo imaginándolo, sí. —Rio John. Sherlock dejó su taza a un lado de la de John y él aprovechó de tomar la mano—. Er… iré por una ducha.

—¿B-bien? —murmuró él, bajando la mirada hasta sus manos juntas.

—En el caso de que quieras hacer algo con eso —dijo John, señalando con la otra mano su entrepierna y luego en dirección al baño.

\- - -

A pesar de dormir la mayor parte de las noches en la cama de Sherlock, John aún mantenía muchas de sus cosas en su habitación, por lo que cuando salieron de la ducha, se tomó su tiempo arreglándose dentro de su habitación, dejando a Sherlock a solas en la suya.

Pasada lo que John esperó fue al menos una hora de ordenar su ropa y sus cosas, John bajó al siguiente piso para ver un poco de televisión, pero se sintió intrigado cuando escuchaba algunos pasos provenientes de la habitación de Sherlock. No era el sonido típico del detective paseando alrededor de la pieza mientras pensaba, esto era algo distinto.

Fue por eso que John se acercó a la habitación y golpeó la puerta con suavidad.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Sherlock, luciendo un poco acalorado cuando abrió la puerta apenas para permitir asomar su cabeza.

—¿Qué hacías?

—Nada —respondió él rápidamente—. Eh, ¿a qué hora debemos salir?

—Once en punto. —Lo miró John un poco confundido—. ¿Sucede algo?

—Debo terminar un análisis.

— ¿Sobre qué?

—No lo entenderías aun si intentara explicártelo —dijo antes de cerrar su puerta frente a la nariz de John.

Luego de lanzar un suspiro, John no tuvo más opción que volver a la sala a ver televisión o intentar avanzar en su blog.

Fue un par de horas más tarde que John se había alistado para salir a la fiesta y al no tener ninguna noticia desde el otro lado de la habitación de Sherlock, volvió a acercarse a ella para buscarlo.

—¿Sherlock? —preguntó al no recibir respuesta después del primer golpe.

—Un momento —respondió él, seguido de sus pasos acercándose a la puerta y tras abrirla, volvió a asomar su cabeza, esta vez con una gran sonrisa en sus labios—. ¿Qué?

—No te has cambiado aún.

— ¿Para qué? —preguntó él inocentemente.

—¡Sherlock!

 —Debía intentarlo —suspiró él—. Tardaré un momento.

—Gracias —murmuró John, quien se dio vuelta para caminar a través de la cocina—. Y por favor, date prisa.

—Sí —respondió Sherlock, volviendo a sonar un poco molesto. John sabía que Sherlock no quería asistir a la fiesta, pero algo dentro de él _quería_ que así fuera. Aun si todo aquello implicara que Sherlock sólo estaría ahí para quejarse y humillar a unos cuantos compañeros de Greg.

—Te ves bien —le comentó John cuando el detective finalmente dejó su habitación, vistiendo uno de sus clásicos trajes de dos piezas con una camisa blanca.

—Uhm… ¿También tú? —intentó responder al halago con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Lo crees?

—¿Qué?

—Olvídalo. —John rodó los ojos, para luego ofrecerle el abrigo y su bufanda—. ¿Vamos?

Sherlock gruñó en respuesta pero aceptó sus prendas y terminó de arreglarse.

—¿John? —Preguntó cuando terminó.

—¿Qué? —John estaba a punto de salir por la puerta, pero Sherlock lo había tomado del brazo para hacer que se girara.

—¿Por qué quieres que vaya?

—¿Qué? —repitió pero Sherlock rodo los ojos. Él no iba a repetir su pregunta— Quiero que me acompañes, ya te lo he dicho.

—Pero ¿por qué?

—¿Por qué quiero que _tú_ me acompañes? —dijo y Sherlock asintió con la cabeza— Sherlock, quiero que estés ahí… conmigo. ¿Es un problema?

—Esa no es una respuesta.

—Sherlock, sólo nos estás retrasando.

—Entonces _responde_ rápido.

—Dios, Sherlock. —John se pasó una mano por el cabello, exasperado—. ¿Quieres llegar a algo con esta conversación?

Sherlock tomó una larga bocanada de aire antes de volver a hablar.

—John… ¿tú quieres que vaya como tu acompañante, amigo… o algo más?

— _Oh_ —exclamó John, tragando saliva con fuerzas. Definitivamente no esperaba que fuera él quien iniciara esa conversación—. N-no lo he pensado —mintió.

—De acuerdo —respondió él, notándose nervioso, pero no volvió a preguntar algo más—. Será mejor que nos vayamos.

John se maldijo mentalmente, tal vez ese sí había sido el momento preciso para que ambos tuvieran esa charla, pero fue por sus propios nervios que lo evitó.

\- - - - -

En cuanto John y Sherlock dejaron sus pertenencias en la guardería, se apresuraron para entrar al brillante salón de baile, donde fueron recibidos afectuosamente por el mismo cumpleañero.

—Creí que no conseguirías traerlo —comentó Greg apenas vio a Sherlock—. Me pregunto cómo lo convenciste.

John sólo rio nervioso.

—Hey, ¡feliz cumpleaños! —exclamó antes de que Lestrade hiciera otra pregunta y le entregó un obsequio que había llevado.

—Muchas gracias, John —sonrió Greg, luciendo realmente más alegre de lo que John había visto alguna vez—. Gracias a los dos por venir —agregó, dirigiéndose notoriamente hacia Sherlock, quien apenas fingía una sonrisa.

Se acercaron un poco más a la pista de baile, donde se encontraron con algunos conocidos. Luego dar los saludos apropiados, John se giró hacia Sherlock para indicarle la barra, pero se sorprendió cuando se encontró con Sherlock mirando con el ceño fruncido a la gente que bailaba frente a ellos.

—¿Quieres bailar? —se atrevió a preguntar el médico.

—No seas _estúpido_ , John —respondió él, seguido de un bufido.

— _Ése_ soy yo —respondió John, con un suspiro—. ¿Vamos a beber algo, entonces?

—Ese es tu plan después de todo, ¿no?

—De hecho lo es —dijo John entre risas.

Caminaron juntos directo hacia la barra, donde tomaron asiento uno al lado de otro en los taburetes.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó John.

Sherlock se encogió de hombros y le ofreció una mirada aburrida.

—Tú eres el experto —soltó con desdén, acomodando los codos sobre la barra y apoyando la cabeza sobre sus dedos entrelazados, mirándolo con el mismo gesto de aburrido.

John frunció el ceño.

—¿Estás seguro de que me dejarás a cargo en esto? —Sonrió— Podrías arrepentirte luego.

—Confío en ti, John —murmuró con suavidad y John no pudo evitar la extraña sensación que apareció en su pecho.

—Gracias, pero en un caso como este, no deberías.

 Pasados unos segundos el joven que estaba encargado de la barra se acercó para atenderlos y John se ocupó de pedir el par de tragos.

—¿Comenzaremos con algo suave? —preguntó Sherlock, sin cambiar de posición pero ahora lo miraba con una ceja levantada.

—Precisamente —respondió John, recibiendo los vasos que el chico le ofrecía—. ¡Salud!

Luego de un largo rato, John ya se había encargado de que Sherlock bebiera lo suficiente como para que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un rojo carmesí, sintiéndose realmente orgulloso consigo mismo.

—¡Aquí están! —Se escuchó una voz gritar y cuando John y Sherlock se giraron, se encontraron de frente con el cumpleañero. Greg apoyó una mano en el hombro de cada uno y les sonrió— Comenzaré a sospechar que sólo han aceptado venir porque había bar abierto.

—No digas eso, Greg. —John golpeó suavemente su mano y señaló a su compañero a su lado—. Intento emborracharlo.

—Oh —dejó escapar Lestrade e hizo una mueca, pensativo—. Creo que me uniré a ti, en ese caso. Quiero ver esto.

Sherlock rodó los ojos y Lestrade tomó asiento a un lado de John, pidiéndole al barman otra ronda de tragos.

No pasó mucho más hasta que sus conversaciones se tornaron en charlas con poco sentido. Sherlock, que si bien no se comportaba de igual manera que John o Greg, ya había dejado desde hace un rato a realizar algunas deducciones molestas hacia los compañeros del DI y, para sorpresa de John, no paraba de mover su pierna al ritmo de la música, chocando casualmente con la suya de vez en cuando. Aún se preguntaba si Sherlock tendría ganas de ir y bailar.

—¡Greg! —Los tres se giraron al mismo tiempo, encontrándose con una radiante Molly Hooper que no dejaba de sonreírle a Lestrade— ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

La chica dio un par de pasos hasta él, pero tropezó con sus propios pies y fue a caerle encima.

—No te preocupes, Molly —le tranquilizó Greg con una sonrisa, luego de repetidas disculpas de parte de ella—. ¿Quieres beber algo?

—Claro —respondió ella, saludando tímidamente a John y a Sherlock.

—Aquí tienes —le ofreció Lestrade después de un momento.

Al cabo de un rato, ella se les había unido a su plática sin sentido, pero mostrándose incómoda cada vez que decía algo que sentía que no debía o que no venía al caso. Lestrade parecía ser el más fascinado con su compañía.

—¿Quieren bailar? —gritó Molly inconscientemente, pero llevando una mano a su boca cuando se dio cuenta de su tono de voz. Lestrade y John no pudieron evitar reír.

—Seguro —accedió luego Greg.

Antes de aceptar, asintiendo con la cabeza, John miró a Sherlock, quien en respuesta apenas se había encogido de hombros, pero John podía notar en el brillo de sus ojos que él de verdad quería ir.

Los cuatro caminaron directo a la pista de baile y dejaron que la música hiciera el resto, bailando entre ellos y disfrutando del momento.

—Debo ir a orinar —les informó Greg después un buen rato bailando.

—Voy contigo —respondió John e inconscientemente apretó el brazo de Sherlock a su lado, pero lo soltó tan rápido como lo había hecho, esperando a que nadie lo hubiese visto.

Cuando terminaron en el baño, Lestrade dejó escapar unos audibles quejidos.

—Dios, ya no soy como antes —dijo entre risas.

—Tampoco yo —confesó John, estirándose perezosamente mientras caminaban fuera.

—¿Tomamos asiento? —preguntó Greg, señalando la barra— Creo que me vendría bien otro trago.

Aún riéndose, los dos hombres se sentaron en los mismos lugares donde habían estado hacía un rato atrás.

Antes de darle la espalda a la pista de baile, John se aseguró de darle una rápida mirada a Sherlock, quien continuaba bailando como si nada. Suspiró al verlo así de cómodo con Molly.

—Toma. —Greg le ofreció un vaso, alejándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Gracias.

Ambos chocaron fuertemente el par de cristales.

—Por nuestros viejos y cansados cuerpos.

Estuvieron sentados ahí por al menos diez minutos, y ambos habían creído y esperado que Sherlock y Molly se les unirían, pero parecía que el baile los había atrapado.

Greg y John optaron por girar sus asientos y apoyar sus espaldas sobre la barra para tener la vista sobre la pista de baile.

—¿Se cansarán en algún momento? —dejó salir John en voz alta, pero Greg apenas lanzó un bufido.

Estuvieron en silencio por unos minutos más.

John de pronto se encontró a sí mismo observando a Sherlock fijamente. Ahí estaba él, sin saber que él lo veía, disfrutando del ritmo de la música. John se dio cuenta que lo había estado mirando con el ceño fruncido y antes de que se atreviera a quitarle la vista de encima, Sherlock lo había visto y ninguno de los dos pudo evitar sonreír cuando sus miradas se encontraron, aunque fuese por unos segundos, ya que prontamente Sherlock había vuelto a lo suyo.

Sorpresivamente, John sintió una profunda tristeza.

Él quería estar ahí con Sherlock tal y como lo estaba él con Molly. Quería tener la libertad de poder agarrar su mano e invitarlo a bailar.

_¿Por qué no podía?_

Sintió un gran vacío que prefirió intentar llenar con un vaso de whiskey.

Cerró los ojos cuando dio el primer sorbo y dejó que el ardor lo tranquilizara.

Los volvió a abrir y se giró hacia Greg, quién estaba con el ceño fruncido y mordiéndose el labio con nerviosismo. John intentó seguir la dirección de su mirada y notó que a quien miraba con esa expresión no era nadie más ni nada menos que la compañera en la pista de baile de Sherlock.

A Greg le gustaba Molly. John rodó los ojos al notar lo obvio que había sido y cómo había sido que él nunca se había dado cuenta antes.

—¿Por qué no se lo dices? —preguntó John con suficiencia antes de acercar el vaso a sus labios.

—¿Qué? —Greg lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos por un segundo, antes de volver la vista a la pista.

—Por favor, Greg. —John bufó y señaló hacia el frente con un dedo.

Lestrade volvió a mirarlo y suspiró.

—Mierda, John —dijo entre dientes y riendo nervioso—, parece que pasas demasiado tiempo con Sherlock —Greg se pasó una mano por el cabello y se giró para mirarlo—. Había pensado en decírselo esta noche, pero…

—¿Pero? —intentó John de hacerlo continuar cuando Greg frunció sus labios en una línea, seguido de una mueca.

—John, tú y yo bien sabemos que… Bueno, ella está enamorada de Sherlock —respondió con un poco de amargura y volviendo su mirada hacia ella.

—Greg —comenzó John, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro—, te aseguro que Sherlock no está interesado en Molly. Créeme.

Lestrade suspiró.

—Lo sé, pero... —Se encogió de hombros y volvió a morderse el labio antes de continuar—, eso no impide que ella lo quiera.

— ¡Vamos, Greg! —John lo animó ahora golpeándolo suavemente— Yo creo que podrías tener una oportunidad al menos.

—Tal vez lo haga —le dijo, girando su cabeza para ofrecerle una incómoda sonrisa. Pasados unos minutos, le preguntó—: ¿Qué hay de ti, eh?

—¿De mí?

—Sí, ya sabes. —Sonrió, señalando la pista de baile.

—¿Perdón?

—Vamos, no te hagas, John —rio Greg con fuerzas—. Te estuve mirando.

 _Mierda_.

—¿Ah, sí? —John tragó saliva con fuerzas, sintiendo todo el calor de su cuerpo en su rostro. ¿Cómo iba a explicarle _esto_ a Greg?

—Sí. Vi cómo mirabas a esa mujer —dijo, señalando a una joven mujer sentada con su grupo de amigas en los asientos a un lado de la pista de baile.

John alzó sus cejas y suspiró.

—¡Me has atrapado!

—Deberías ir y hablarle —le sugirió, dándole un suave codazo en las costillas.

—Lo haré —mintió mientras asentía con la cabeza.

Apenas John acabó el primer vaso de whiskey pidió otro más.

Un momento después de beber el primer sorbo, John sintió su teléfono móvil vibrar en su pantalón.

(00:37) John, I’m only dancing. SH

John se quedó mirando el aparato con el ceño fruncido por un largo momento.

¿Qué esperaba Sherlock que John respondiera con eso? ¿Ya estaba ebrio?

—¿Fue Sherlock? —le preguntó Greg apuntando ahora hacia su teléfono.

—¿Qué? Er, no —volvió a mentir.

—Oh. Es sólo que acabo de verlo con su teléfono entre las manos antes de que se dirigiera al baño.

—Oh… Seguramente le escribía a su hermano —respondió John encogiéndose de hombros.

—Seguramente —repitió Greg vagamente, peinándose nuevamente el cabello hacia atrás y ahora luciendo un poco más nervioso—. Ahí viene Molly.

—Claro. —John se puso de pie rápidamente y murmuró—: Los dejaré a solas. Suerte.

—Gracias.

John terminó de beber su vaso y se acercó a un grupo de mujeres que estaban reunidas a un par de asientos de donde estaba él y Greg, sabiendo que los habían estado mirando desde hacía un rato.

—John —se presentó cortésmente.

Escuchó sus nombres, pero a esa altura de la noche y luego de lo que había bebido, se le hacía imposible ser capaz de recodar sus nombres cuando ellas se presentaron también.

Habían pasado tan solo unos minutos hasta que su teléfono volvió a vibrar.

(00:45) She turns me on. SH

Rodó los ojos, aún confundido, pero guardó el aparato.

Honestamente, John no entendía qué era lo que Sherlock estaba tramando con eso.

Y de un momento a otro, John volvía a sentirse triste, por lo que se excusó frente a las atractivas mujeres y caminó alrededor de la misma barra pero hasta alejarse lo suficiente de ellas. De reojo pudo ver que Greg y Molly reían bastante juntos y esperó que las cosas estuvieran yendo bien entre ellos dos.

Dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

(00:47) But I’m only dancing. SH

Lanzó un largo bufido y John se pasó una mano por el rostro luego de leer el último texto.

(00:47) ¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA TODO ESO?

(00:47) Baño. Ahora. SH

Miró su respuesta por un momento, pensando mejor en obedecer o no.

(00:50) No iré hasta que me expliques qué pretendes.

(00:50) ¿Es algún experimento tuyo?

(00:51) BAÑO. SH

Dejó salir un gruñido y rodó los ojos. Realmente odiaba aquel poder que Sherlock tenía sobre él.

Caminó rápidamente hasta detenerse pensativo afuera de la puerta del baño. ¿Qué podría encontrarse detrás de ella?

Haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para esconder sus nervios, abrió la puerta, esperando en el fondo de su cabeza que se encontraría con una escena clásica de Sherlock Holmes y sus extraños experimentos. En cambio, John fue bruscamente recibido por el detective, que apenas lo vio lanzó sus largos brazos alrededor de su cuello. Empujándolo con poca fuerza, logró cerrar la puerta con la espalda de John y comenzó a besarlo, con tanta pasión que a John se le dificultaba continuar de pie.

—Sh-Sherlock —logró articular sobre sus labios.

—¿Uhm?

Sherlock bajó sus manos por su pecho hasta detenerse sobre sus caderas y aferrándose a su ropa con fuerzas.

— _Dios…_ Sherlock —gimió John con suavidad, pero poniendo sus manos ahora sobre sus hombros para separarlo de él—. Alguien podría entrar y…

—Ahí dentro —lo interrumpió, señalando con la cabeza, sus manos aún firmemente agarradas a su ropa, lo guio hasta uno de los cubículos y cerró rápidamente la puerta.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, John y Sherlock continuaron besándose y jugueteando con sus desesperadas manos sobre sus sedientos cuerpos.

—Oh, por _Dios_ —dejó escapar John una vez más.

—Te gusta —sentenció Sherlock.

—¿Que nos besemos y nos toquemos? Por supuesto que me gusta, Sherlock. Esa no fue tu mejor deducción.

—No. —Sherlock rodó los ojos—. Te gusta _esto_. Que estemos escondidos aquí; saber que alguien podría entrar en cualquier momento y atraparnos, ver que nuestros pies pueden verse por debajo de la puerta y que alguien pueda reconocer que somos nosotros. Te gusta.

—Cállate —murmuró John, besándolo para intentar que el detective dejara de hablar.

—Te excita —expresó, acercando ahora sus labios provocativamente hasta la oreja de John.

—Sí —replicó. Aquel pequeño y sutil roce y el resto de las caricias que le daba con sus manos en el resto de su cuerpo, por supuesto que toda la maldita escena lo excitaba.

—Hagámoslo —ofreció, bajando con rapidez una de sus manos hasta el borde de su pantalón.

—Nonnono. No, olvídalo —se rehusó con un gruñido, quitando la mano ajena de ahí. Si bien estaba bastante excitado ante toda la situación, John no quería arriesgarse a ser atrapado en la fiesta de Greg y, de sólo pensarlo, toda la idea sonaba incómoda en un espacio como ese.

—Pero te gus…

—Sí, la idea suena atractiva —susurró, tomando sus manos entre las suyas—. Pero no quiero hacerlo aquí, ¿sí?

Sherlock miró rápidamente a sus manos y luego de vuelta a sus ojos, probablemente intentando analizarlo.

Pero antes de que pudiera dar a conocer cualquier deducción, escucharon la puerta del baño abrirse y a unos hombres acercarse. Dos hombres. No, _tres_.

Instintivamente y algo avergonzado, John se subió al retrete, procurando mantener sus pies sobre los bordes e inclinándose sobre los hombros de Sherlock para que su cabeza no sobrepasara las paredes del pequeño cubículo.

_Mierda._

—Ya he pensado en siete posibles posiciones para hacerlo sin que lo noten —murmuró Sherlock con una amplia sonrisa. John apenas había pensado en una…

Escucharon dos puertas más abrirse y cerrarse, seguido de cada hombre orinando.

 _Cuánto romanticismo_.

—¿Van a tardar mucho? —preguntó el tercer hombre. Una voz que John no había reconocido, se sintió ligeramente aliviado.

Pero no hubo respuesta de sus acompañantes, en cambio, las puertas se abrieron.

Mientras aquellos extraños terminaban de lavarse las manos, John se aferraba con mayor fuerza a los hombros de Sherlock para evitar caerse.

—¿John? —murmuró él, llevando una mano a su cadera y la otra a su entrepierna, donde acarició por sobre el pantalón.

—No —gruñó John y se las arregló para alejar su mano de ahí—. Detente porque _no_ lo haremos aquí.

Finalmente los tres hombres se fueron y John pudo bajarse de ahí.

—Pero, John.

El médico caminó en silencio por su lado y abrió la puerta para salir del pequeño lugar.

Se miró en uno de los espejos para poder arreglar su ropa y su cabello.

—Bueno —dijo tras aclararse la garganta—, nos vemos luego.

Caminó tranquilamente hacia la puerta pero se detuvo al notar que Sherlock lo seguía y que no había tomado las mismas precauciones que él. Lo interrumpió poniendo su mano sobre su pecho.

—Oh, no. Tú esperas. Si sales ahora los tipos que entraron antes notarán que…

—¿Importa?

—Sí, a mí me importa —respondió John bruscamente. Aunque se arrepintió apenas lo hizo al notar la expresión en el rostro de Sherlock. El detective se giró sobre sus talones y se devolvió hasta el cubículo que habían dejado hace unos momentos—. ¿Sherlock?

No hubo respuesta y a pesar de saber que debía devolverse y pedirle disculpas, no lo hizo y salió del lugar.

Greg y Molly ya no estaban en la barra, sino que ahora estaban bailando alegres en la pista.

John pidió ahora una soda.

Mientras esperaba no pudo evitar mirar a sus amigos con el ceño fruncido.

Nuevamente en la misma noche, se encontraba observando a Molly bailar acompañada, claro, ahora con Greg, pero era esa libertad que ella tenía, la que él deseaba tener con Sherlock. De verdad quería eso.

Sherlock apareció varios minutos después y tomó asiento a su lado en completo silencio.

—Lo siento, ¿sí? —murmuró John entre dientes, dejando el vaso que había recibido hacía unos minutos sobre la barra.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó él con desinterés, fijando su atención sobre la pista de baile.

—Sabes bien por qué, Sherlock —continuó murmurando, pero él no respondió—. Sherlock, ¿me escuchaste?

—Sí —se encogió de hombros—. Es sólo que no dijiste nada interesante.

—¿Que no dije nada inte…? De acuerdo —bufó molesto—. Eres insufrible.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio.

Pasaron varios minutos sin siquiera dirigirse una mirada o siquiera moverse, hasta que entonces Molly comenzó a hacerles señas desde su lugar.

—¿Qué intenta…?

—Vamos —le indicó Sherlock, tomándolo suavemente por la muñeca y poniéndose de pie, tirando de él para que caminara a su lado.

— ¿A dónde?

—A bailar, John —respondió él.

Aunque estaba un poco nervioso, John lo siguió y se detuvieron a un lado de Greg y Molly y algunos amigos del primero que bailaban contentos.

—¡Por fin te nos unes, John! —gritó Molly por sobre la música.

John en respuesta sonrió, mientras comenzaba a sentir el ritmo de la música en su cuerpo, moviéndose lentamente. Sherlock lo hacía a su lado también.

Afortunadamente, no había pasado mucho tiempo hasta que John logró soltarse y finalmente disfrutar de la música y además de la compañía. Molly y Greg se habían distanciado un poco de ellos y bailaban juntos a un lado mientras Sherlock y John lo hacían por el otro. A nadie pareció importarle.

Después de un par de canciones, John notó que su compañero comenzaba a comportarse de una manera… más sobreexcitada de lo normal y que no perdía ninguna oportunidad que encontraba para acercarse aun más a él. No pasó mucho hasta que logró su objetivo y suprimió todo el espacio que había entre ellos, tomando el cuello de la camisa de John y besándolo apasionadamente.

—¡Sherlock! —exclamó John con un quejido, separándose rápidamente de él.

Sherlock apoyó su frente sobre la suya, jadeando fuertemente con sus labios entreabiertos y sus ojos, los cuales parecían arder con un brillo nuevo y singular, lo miraban fijamente.

John no pudo evitar la urgencia de voltearse hacia ambos lados para asegurarse de que nadie los miraba.

—Nadie nos vio —respondió Sherlock con suavidad—. _John_.

Volvió a besarlo, pero esta vez John no se atrevió a alejarse por lo que simplemente se dejó llevar y le correspondió. Olvidando finalmente todo a su alrededor, y en especial, a aquella voz en su interior que le gritaba para que se detuviera.

—Sherlock —murmuró cuando separaron sus labios.

—Vamos a casa —le dijo, ahora usando un tono de voz más seductor que antes.

John no tuvo necesidad de que se lo repitiera.

Miró nuevamente a su alrededor y nadie pareció prestarles atención.

—¡Greg! ¡Sherlock y yo nos vamos! —le gritó al cumpleañero cuando logró acercarse un poco más a él.

—Oh. Está bien —respondió, mirando su reloj—. ¡Muchas gracias por venir, John! ¡Y por traerlo a él!

—Claro, no hay problema. —Se sonrieron. John se acercó un poco más para abrazarlo y desearle un feliz cumpleaños una vez más, luego se dirigió hacia su compañera—. ¡Adiós, Molly!

La chica lo abrazó rápidamente y luego de eso se alejó. Sherlock apenas se había despedido de ambos con un movimiento de mano.

Caminaron casi desesperados por el pasillo que los llevaba a la guardería para recoger sus pertenencias. Pero mientras seguían su camino, Sherlock lo empujó hasta aprisionarlo contra la pared más cercana y continuar besándolo.

— _Dios_ —jadeó John—. El alcohol y el baile de verdad te vuelve loco, ¿no?

En respuesta, Sherlock sólo volvió a besarlo, acercando su cuerpo un poco más a él, al punto de presionar su entrepierna contra su muslo.

Antes de que pudiera actuar y quitárselo de encima, ambos escucharon un teléfono sonar.

Sherlock sacó el suyo del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y rodó los ojos al ver la pantalla, girando el aparato para que John pudiera leer también.

(02:08) Finalmente. MH

John no dijo nada, pero se sentía realmente sorprendido de que le haya tomado tanto tiempo a Mycroft enterarse de lo que ocurría entre ellos. Aunque al menos eso lo aliviaba un poco al saber que no había puesto una de sus cámaras en el departamento.

Sin permitirle que hiciera algo más, John tomó la mano del otro hombre para apresurarse a recoger sus cosas y salir en cuanto antes de ese lugar.

Como era de esperarse, en cuanto llegaron a la calle principal y Sherlock levantó su mano, un taxi vacío se había detenido frente a ellos.

Aquel había sido uno de los caminos más largos e incómodos que John había tomado. Sus ganas de deshacerse de sus ropas y lanzarse sobre el regazo de Sherlock lo urgían cada vez más y no ayudaba que de tanto en tanto el detective escabullía una de sus manos hasta su pierna y comenzaba a subirla lentamente.

John agradeció mentalmente cuando finalmente llegaron a la calle Baker, lanzando sus abrigos al suelo en cuanto habían abierto la puerta de su departamento, apresurándose cuanto pudieron para llegar a la habitación de Sherlock y ocuparse de lo que venían aplazando desde la pista de baile.

Una vez que acabaron, exhaustos y jadeantes, John se acomodó sobre el pecho de Sherlock, dejando una mano encima, sintiendo cómo su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración.

—Entonces —murmuró con una gran sonrisa en sus labios—, ¿qué pasa contigo y el baile, eh?

Sherlock  dejó caer su cabeza sobre la almohada, aún jadeando.

—¿Te excita bailar? —continuó John cuando no recibió respuesta— ¿Es eso, Sherlock?

No pudo evitar reír y mientras intentaba acomodarse mejor para acostarse a su lado, besó su pecho.

—Puede ser —murmuró él, su voz mucho más grave.

—Recuérdame llevarte a bailar con mayor frecuencia, entonces —dijo John entre risas, cuando finalmente se acostó de espaldas a un lado de Sherlock, mirando entre la oscuridad el techo.

—¿Para qué si no te atreverás ni siquiera a tomarme la mano? —preguntó Sherlock, ahora con mucha frialdad.

John sintió que todo el calor que habían logrado acumular durante su última actividad lo había abandonado por completo.

—Yo… —intentó comenzar, pero inseguro de qué era lo que realmente sentía.

Sherlock suspiró.

—Está bien si no quieres que nos vean.

El tono en la voz de Sherlock hizo que John volviera a sentirse vacío por un momento.

—De verdad quiero, Sherlock. Quiero sentir la libertad que sentimos cuando bailamos por última vez ahí. De verdad que sí. —Se giró sobre su lado para acercarse un poco más al otro hombre—. Lamento lo que sucedió en el baño, entré en pánico de pensar… Ni siquiera me importa lo que piensen. —Pero Sherlock seguía en silencio—. Vamos, lo digo en serio.

John esperó, pero Sherlock no parecía querer responder.

Finalmente, volvió a dejarse caer de espaldas, lanzando un largo suspiro.

No quería dejar la cama, aunque estuvieran en silencio, se sentía cómodo al lado de Sherlock.

Sentía cómo el sueño finalmente se apoderaba de él, pero la voz del otro hombre lo despertó.

—¿Quieres que esto quede sólo dentro del departamento? —preguntó y John podía notar su inseguridad.

—Dios, no —respondió antes de siquiera poder pensarlo—. Sherlock, quiero estar contigo, donde sea. Hoy… esta noche, lo descubrí. —Y volvió a suspirar—. Si tú quieres, claro…

Sherlock por fin se había movido, esta vez para tomar asiento sobre el colchón, apoyándose contra la cabecera de la cama y John inmediatamente lo imitó.

—No me siento cómodo ocultándolo, John.

—Lo sé y lo siento, Sherlock —se disculpó una vez más, ahora tomando sus manos y mirándolo a los ojos a través de la luz de la calle que entraba por la ventana.

Pero Sherlock evadió su mirada por un momento más.

—Entonces —frunció el ceño, bajando la vista hacia sus manos—, quieres que esto sea…

— ¿Público? —se apresuró John y no esperó un segundo más para besar al otro hombre en los labios— Por supuesto.

Pudo notar cómo la expresión en Sherlock había cambiado y él mismo sentía un gran alivio de haber tenido finalmente esta conversación, aun cuando haya molestado a Sherlock con su actitud en un lugar público. Esto sí era algo nuevo para John y en un comienzo no estaba seguro de querer que el resto supiera de lo que sucedía entre ellos, pero luego de lo sucedido aquella noche, no podía importarle menos.

Mientras volvían a sellar el nuevo estado de su relación con suaves caricias y besos, John escuchó su teléfono sonar desde el pantalón que hacía unos minutos atrás había sido lanzado en algún lugar de la habitación. Besó una vez más a Sherlock antes de ir a averiguar de qué se trataba.

—Un mensaje de Greg —anunció cuando vio la pantalla—. Oh.

(02:55) Finalmente.

(02:44) Molly envía sus mejores deseos.

(02:55) ;)

* * *

Traducción de los mensajes de Sherlock, en el caso de que no se entendieran:

John, sólo estoy bailando

Ella me enciende

Pero sólo estoy bailando

 

**Author's Note:**

> El nombre es por una canción de David Bowie llamada igual, fue la que me inspiró para escribir esto luego de ver un post en tumblr donde se afirmaba que el músico había sido uno de los primeros Jonhlockers en el mundo porque la letra trataría sobre la bisexualidad del personaje principal que intentaba tranquilizar a su pareja luego de estar bailando con una mujer. Si no la conocen, les aconsejo que vayan y la busquen en youtube... Si les sirve para más de ambiente, agreguen "Sherlock" a la búsqueda y hallarán un par de vídeos con escenas de la serie y la canción de fondo xD
> 
> Este fanfic fue un regalo para una amiga - en su momento lo publiqué para su cumpleaños, pero sigue siendo para ella <3


End file.
